Differences
by OohBrilliant
Summary: Four friends and an unlikely ali will have to come together, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Draco must mend their old grudges, and get past the awkward tension to keep their loved ones safe. But as danger lurks closer, how will they manage it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

The days were dragging by thoughtfully almost as if time knew a long summer break is what everyone needed. Through the enchanted window you could see the sun shining brightly in almost the exact replica of what it actually looked like outside. The witches and wizards bustled about, occasionally giving each other a small 'hello' while going onto their business. It was always like this in the Ministry of Magic.

"Hello." A smile rose onto Arthur Weasley's face, his eyes crinkling with fresh wrinkles as he greeted Orla Quirke, a young Auror in training. She gave him a grateful smile as she was just about to take her exam to get her official license. She needed all the support she could get.

After nodding his head once in awhile to greet some old friends, Arthur then made his way towards his office. As he opened the door he instinctively ducked away from an oncoming owl, and a pack of soaring letters that trailed past it. Some of the letters yelled out angry complaints, while others were just about to explode, and Arthur was grateful that the howlers never got the chance to show their fury in his office.

"Another day." He sighed. "Another uneventful day."

And with that, he picked up a quill and some ink and started his usual day of work. He had been busy lately because of the sudden promotion he had gotten from the Minister himself. It's not that he was complaining, for he could do with the extra money, it was just that he now had less time to be at home. Though the kids have all grown up and have left the house, he liked the quality time he had with his wife Molly.

Knock, knock. Arthur looked up in surprise, for no one comes to visit him this early in the morning, and called out pleasantly, "Come in!"

The door swung open, revealing a disheveled Ron, his youngest son. He gave his father a wide eyed look, and Arthur gave him one back, and they stayed like that for a split second until Ron had snapped out of it.

"Dad! I-He…Malfoy? And um…Something's happened, but I don't know what to do…oh bullocks…" Ron mumbled incoherently and Arthur looked at him, bewildered. With a chuckle he motioned for his son to sit down.

"Breathe Ron." He shook his head and handed his son some tea (which Ron gulped down immediately). "Now, explain whatever it is you're trying to explain to me again."

Ron gave a deep breath. He didn't know where to start, nor did he know what to think. He was hoping that this was all a big joke, one that Fred would definitely appreciate no matter how serious the idea of it was. He cringed as a slight pain hit his heart as he thought of his older brother, but he shook it away.

"Okay…it all started this morning…"

_Walking down towards the Auror department, Ron couldn't help but smile happily. He was going over to go see if Harry and Hermione had made it in early so they could all go get a bite to eat. His training shift didn't start until noon after all. _

_Many people greeted him with smiles and nods, and even the occasional handshake. It was a normal day, or as normal as you could get in a world full of magic. He made his way down two floors, down a maze of hallways and a large courtyard, where young Aurors were currently training for their license. It was only a few years ago when Ron had gotten his. _

"_Weasley!" someone whispered making Ron jump in surprise and turn around, but to his dismay he didn't see anyone. _

"_Weasley, over here!" Ron turned in circles about three times before scratching his head confused, and the same voice seemed to have sighed loudly in exasperation. _

"_Over here you blind weasel!" Ron's ears suddenly turned red. He knew that insult all to well. Walking towards where the cold voice had come from, he let out a slight yelp when someone dragged him over from the hood of his cloak. _

"_God damn Weasley, I was right here." _

"_Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Ron didn't waste any time getting to the point. He stared at the tall man, nearly as tall as him, and a sudden wave of old grudges washed over him. Malfoy's face was as smug as ever, but Ron reasoned that it had probably been stuck like that since age 13. He nearly chuckled at the thought._

_The blonde bit his lip, actually quite nervous to face his old school mate, or school enemy to be more precise. He didn't know where to start, and he doubted Weasley would ever believe him. _

"_Um…" he started off, and Ron was already tapping his foot impatiently. "I don't know if this is a big deal, well I mean it is a big deal. Quite a shocker really, it nearly gave me a heart attack this morning, but…" _

"_Oh get on with it Malfoy! ... I can't believe I'm actually talking to you!" Ron hissed and turned to walk away. _

"_Wait, wait, wait! I…I need to talk to Potter." Draco mumbled, hating the words coming out of his mouth. Potter…the man who had everything he wanted. The glory, the fame, the label of a hero, Malfoy admitted he was jealous. A waste of emotion he felt all throughout Hogwarts, and he regretted it deeply. _

"_What for?" Ron asked suspiciously. Malfoy was asking for Harry's help? It was like the world had gone topsy-turvy right before his very eyes. Draco pursed his lips, cursing his wife for making him do this. Though he loved the woman to death, he wondered why she was never a bloody Gryffindor, being so kind. She had fussed over the situation all throughout the morning, breakfast, and on there way to the Zabini's when finally, Draco gave in. _

"_This." He said simply, rolling up his loose jet-black sleeve revealing the Dark Mark glowing brighter than ever before. The surly tattoo swirled and swiveled around Draco's arm while throbbing bright blood red. Ron gulped, not believing what he was seeing. He hasn't seen, nor heard about the Dark Mark ever since the Final Battle. Ever since the traumatizing war had killed his older brother and many others. He would never forget it. Looking up at Malfoy, his lips parted to speak, but Draco had beaten him to it_

"_I have no idea what's going on Weasley. It just appeared this morning when I woke up, and it never hurt like this before. It doesn't make any sense!" he growled, frustrated. He pulled his hand over his fluffy blonde hair messing it up in the process. "That's why I need to talk to Potter. I..I think he needs to know what's going on." _

"Blimey Ron!" Arthur shot up from his seat, nearly knocking over the already messy records. "Have you told Harry? Where is Malfoy? Is the Mark still searing through his arm?"

"Yes I've told Harry. I think we're all meeting over at Harry's place, but I thought you needed to know too. Malfoy is probably at home, I don't really know, and the Mark…well he said it hasn't stopped hurting since this morning. Say's the pain gets worse by the hour." Ron rushed out the words, also standing up with his father. The two Weasley's rushed toward the door, their identical red hair (though Arthur was still balding) bounced together.

Ron couldn't help but wonder what was to come. So many thoughts rushed through his head, but the only important thing that stayed in his mind were Hermione and their kids. How would they handle it? Rose was only going to be a 5th year, while Hugo was to be a 3rd year. They barely knew how to defend themselves in battle if needed…Ron's mind went blank. I have to stop thinking about it. There will be no battle. No one else will die, he tried to think, but the words only seemed to be hopeless prayers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

Pacing around his room, Draco had nothing but horrible thoughts running through his mind. The pain had numbed his arm now, but the occasional burn would sting him, leaving his arm to prick with agitation. Flopping onto his king sized bed, he looked up to see the cliché green and silver ceiling. It seemed to glow in the dark, making Draco feel dizzy, but he did not stir. Only until he heard the door creak open did he get up.

"Hey dad…" Scorpius, his son, made his way towards his father. He knew what was going on, though he did not understand it. His father being an ex-deatheater was hard to hide, and everybody at school seemed to know him for it. Though he wasn't as popular as his friends, Rose Weasley and Albus Potter, he still felt the burden of having that reputation.

Draco gave him a smile. They truly looked almost exactly alike, with their sharp features, pale skin and white blonde hair. Those were the only things they had in common. Scorpius was undeniably his mother's son. He had the kind personality that she carried, along with the decreased discrimination that Draco had grown up with. Draco was now a wiser, older man, his thoughts having changed about blood, though he had to admit, it was hard breaking strong habits.

"Hey son, what's up?" he asked, motioning for him to sit down.

"Um…your going to the Potter's right?" Scorpius asked and Draco sighed, hearing the name. He nodded nonetheless.

"Yeah…why?"

"Well…I was wondering if I could come too. You see I'm friends with Albus Potter, and his siblings, and it's a long way until school, so I was just thinking that maybe, if it's not to-"

Draco cut him off with a chuckle. "You're friends with the Potters? Wow…you truly are your mother's son. Well, I don't see any problem with it. I'm sure Potter wouldn't mind either, being the Wonder Boy that he is."

"Dad…" Scorpius flattened his eyes at the sarcasm his dad was using. Draco merely grinned playfully.

"Don't worry…I won't be to horrible to him." He said with a laugh and Scorpius joined in.

"Does this look okay? Is it to casual? Maybe I should wear that new coat I bought yesterday?" Astoria Greengrass looked upon her husband with an exasperated expression. She was in casual muggle wear, a comfy green long sleeve v-neck and jeans. To top it all off, her shiny silver heels shined, completely her outfit perfectly.

"You look fine mum." Scorpius rolled his eyes at his silly mother. She glared at him playfully and Draco grabbed her from behind, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Scorpius is right. You look great, now come on, we're gonna be late!" he said while putting on his own black coat. Scorpius, whom had been lying on the couch lazily, had finally gotten up, eager to see his friends.

"We're going to apparate. You can go with your mother Scorp. See you there." And with that, Draco disappeared from the spot, Scorpius's mumbling about hating apparition being the last thing to ring in his ears.

The smell of Potter's small cottage differed entirely from the Malfoy Manor. The sweet aroma of sweets and cinnamon filled the room, and though Draco was not used to the small size of the house, he was oddly comforted. It smelled like Christmas, and the cookies his mother used to have the house elves bake. The wooden floors gave a natural scent, and the small lamps and photos gave it a homey feeling. Tapping his fingers against his own, Draco leaned back onto the couch, trying to get comfortable, but it was painfully frustrating with the atmosphere that encircled them.

Harry sat on the soft navy blue couch in discomfort. Sitting across from Draco didn't seem like reality. He had imagined them to be arguing about something completely irrelevant instead of merely sitting here in silence. Ginny sat beside him and Hermione beside her. Ron had been smart enough to excuse himself into the kitchen, saying that he was going to get refreshments. That was about 20 minutes ago.

Hermione cleared her throat, looking up at the quiet couple. Draco had his hand intertwined with Astoria's for she had been noticeably nervous, and Hermione couldn't blame her.

"Oh shut up Scorpius! You know as well as I do that I could have gotten that bloody snitch if it weren't for the weather that day." Rose's voice rang through the house. The adults sat silently, the atmosphere could only be described in one word: awkward.

"Yeah right Rosie. Then how did I manage to get the snitch? You're just angry that Ravenclaw didn't win the House Cup!" Scorpius said back laughing heartily, and Albus's voice interjected.

"Gryffindor will win the Cup this year Scorp. I promise you that." He said, a competitive edge in his voice.

Hermione pursed her lips, not bearing the silence.

"Well…if the children can get along, so can we right?" she tried to laugh, but it came out in a sort of hoarse cough. Ginny gave a slight nod, and Ron had finally come back to the room, empty handed, but nobody had noticed.

"I agree!" Astoria nodded with an encouraging smile and Hermione sighed with relief that someone had spoken up. The thumping in her heart seemed to have ceased. Being the only person that wasn't involved in their bickering, Astoria was the only one that was smiling genuinely, although quite nervously. She squeezed Draco's hand for comfort.

"So..." Harry started. He was sure they would have gotten right to business, the issue being so serious, but he never realized how it would be to see an old enemy. All of the old grudges were hidden in the back of his heart, and it was hard to rid of them. Hermione's voice of House Unity rang through his head and he nearly rolled his eyes. Why was it so awkward? Was it because of all the time that had passed? Shouldn't time have healed their past? Two more minutes of silence seemed to pass by until Hermione snapped. With her hands on her hips, she stood up defiantly, glaring at everyone. Ron's knee gave a nervous twitch and he instinctively grabbed his wife's hand.

"Okay, this is ridiculous." She complained, the fire in her eyes blazing again. "This is a serious matter. So serious, I can't believe we're letting old school grudges get the best of us. Think about the kids, what if there really is someone…else out there?"

"That's the thing though, who would it be?" Draco spoke up, a confused look on his face. He rolled up his sleeve, wincing slightly as he did so. Astoria seemed to have stopped breathing, and Ginny gasped.

"It's really there." She whispered. "It's not possible. How could he be back?"

"I doubt he's back." Hermione said indignantly. "He's dead. Done. It must be someone else!"

Ron groaned slightly. "There is no one else that can summon deatheater's by the Mark unless it's him. Maybe he had an heir or something?"

"Oh god, don't say that…" Harry said, shuddering at the thought and he turned back towards Draco. The thought of Voldemort ever creating an heir was horrifying if not traumatizing. Was it even possible? Who would in their right mind provide this dark wizard with a child? Harry's head seemed to be spinning or maybe it was the room? Either way he had a massive headache.

"Dad?"

Everyone looked up towards the stairs to see the children crowded around it. The curious expressions on their faces were so innocent; Draco's heart seemed to burst. Scorpius looked at his father with a questioning expression, and James was the first to finally step downstairs.

"Wow, it is awkward in here." He said bluntly and Harry rolled his eyes at his son.

"Where's Lily?" Ginny asked and he shrugged.

"Sleeping. She knocked out about 20 minutes ago." He said with a smile. Though his younger sister was finally a teenager, she was still the most innocent out of the gang, and also the most naïve. She almost reminded him of his Aunty Luna for some odd reason.

"So….what's going on here?" Rose stumbled next to James, and Albus trailed after her along with Scorpius.

"We're discussing …" Hermione glanced around nervously,

"…something…important."

"Well don't mind us then." Hugo piped up with a grin as he leaned over the couch. The adults looked at each other, half amused and half anxious. They didn't want to send the kids off without telling them the truth because they knew they would get curious, more than ever anyway. They also didn't want them to stay either, for their discussion was not for the young heart.

"Right." Ginny smiled clapping her hands together. She pursed her lips and sighed, looking up to the ceiling. She didn't understand why they were acting so childish. The itchy atmosphere had come back immediately, and it seemed as if everyone noticed it.

"So…" Ron tried to start but failed miserably. "I'm…I'm gonna go something to eat then." But as he got up, Hermione grabbed his arm with a glare.

"Oh no you don't. You're staying right here." She said firmly and James coughed.

"I think it's time for you kids to work out you're problems." He said with a wise nod. He grinned at them, and Scorpius snorted. With that, the kids left upstairs, giggles heard loud and clear.

Ron and Harry glanced at each other and grimaced. This was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

A cold chill slowly gathered into the room, making Ginny get up to start the fire. The flames blazed red, orange and yellow while flecks of ashes spluttered about. Draco stared at the warm hearth, his chest moving up and down slowly as he breathed in deeply. He supposed the children were right to call them kids. How silly it all was now that Draco had thought about it. It was as if they were all 16 again, living their past in Hogwarts. They were being haunted by their school memories, and it blinded them all at once. Draco squeezed Astoria's hand gently and she responded by caressing his with her thumb. He noticed Harry was doing the same with his wife.

"I suppose their right…" Ginny groaned putting her chin to her hand. Harry held her other and shrugged.

"They are right." Hermione said haughtily. She couldn't believe that she, a brilliant, mature witch was in this situation. She, a high-class Auror was to hesitant to even speak a word to this blonde haired man because of a few hurtful names.

"Oh come off it." Ron started. "You don't really think we need to sort out any problems. We're perfectly fine, right?" he looked over to Harry and Draco and they both nodded quickly.

Astoria rolled her eyes. "Oh please. I can tell you guys have a lot of tension going on and I barely remember any of you from school. Draco, you know full well that you need to apologize to these lovely people, so hurry up and just do it." She huffed and Draco gritted his teeth. Ron looked highly amused and he smirked at Harry, obviously enjoying that little statement.

"Wow Malfoy, how did you ever get yourself this gorgeous woman?" he asked, his eyebrows raised and Draco scowled, but slowly shrugged.

"I don't know either." He said, turning his head to give Astoria a grin. She blushed slightly and couldn't help the small smile spread to her face as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Ron and Harry grimaced simultaneously as Ginny and Hermione couldn't help but grin at each other.

"Hurry up and talk about you're problems already! I'm hungry!" Albus yelled out, immediately slicing the mood. Ginny huffed, her cheeks flushing red.

"If you're hungry, then come down and eat or you won't be gettin' any type of meal today!" she yelled back, and slowly but surely, the sound of scuffling feet was heard and out came the children. Lily was awake this time, her eyes puffy from just waking up.

"Look what you did. You woke up Lily!" Harry said exasperated as his youngest daughter walked over to him with a silly smile. She gave him a big hug and he grinned while ruffling her fiery red hair.

"It's okay daddy. I'm a teenager now remember? I can stay awake longer." She said nodding as if it was a true fact, and Harry nodded as well to play along. She was probably the most innocent thirteen year old he's ever seen. He knew, of course, he was never like that at that age.

"Of course sweetie." He chuckled.

She pranced away and Draco coughed slightly. "I gotta say Potter, that it's a little weird seeing you with children, but not as weird as Weasley over here." He said with a smirk and Ron furrowed his eyebrows.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he complained and Draco put his hands up defensively.

"Hey, I'm just saying…I never thought you would have kids, but it was obvious you were going to marry bookworm here – ow!" he laughed as Astoria gave him a smack on the shoulder.

"Right right, sorry, I meant Granger…or Weasley now?" he said confused, his eyes widening making Hermione actually chuckle a bit. She caught herself and her eyes widened, making Draco smirk. Draco had never made her laugh without being turned into a ferret.

"I would like it if you called me Hermione, Malfoy." She said once she composed herself.

"Only if you call me Draco." He retorted back coolly and stared at her for a reaction. She bit her lip, but slowly nodded.

The children looked back and forth towards their parents. Rose was sniggering at the fact that her father's jaw seemed to have hit the floor with full force. Albus had a curious expression on his face that could challenge Harry's, their emerald green eyes sparkling. Scorpius and James looked at each other with amused, smug faces and Hugo and Lily were already in the kitchen helping themselves to some sandwiches.

The heavy mood had broken. It was as if a thick cloud of black smoke had cleared away from the room, leaving only amused smiles and surprised chuckles. Harry smiled, feeling the familiar feeling of comfort come back to his body, and he finally lay back on the couch to relax. His muscles weren't tense anymore, and he held Ginny's hand loosely. Draco had seemed to do the same, a subtle smile forming on his lips. The air was light now, and Harry couldn't help but enjoy every bit of it.

"Now you're getting somewhere." James grinned mischievously. He seemed to have taken the roll as the new prankster of Hogwarts, having to work part-time with George at the shop. It was tiring to hear complaints from him at school, but Harry couldn't help but ask what his latest trouble making plan was next. He and James always loved that sort of thing, though everyone knows Albus is most like Harry. From his looks, to his true Gryffindor personality and good Seeker skills, Albus was as much the same as his father as Harry was to his.

"Shouldn't you guys be getting something to eat?" Harry droned at his son and James gasped while shaking his head.

"And miss this?" Scorpius interjected while James nodded.

"No way." They both said at the same time. Draco and Harry looked at each other with horrified expression, but Ron merely laughed at his best friend.

"You know, I never really got why you guys hated each other. I remember the first time I went to school, you told me to beware of Scorpius, but of course I didn't listen…" Rose titled her head with a smile as she looked at her father. Ron's ears tinted red.

"That was only a joke." He muttered as he grinned sheepishly to a glaring Malfoy.

"No but really, you guys never talk about you're days at Hogwarts." Whined Rose again, and James nodded, a serious look on his face.

"Yeah dad, I only remember you telling me about you're Quidditch matches." Scorpius butted in and Draco opened his mouth to speak.

"Did he also tell you we beat him in every one?" Harry interrupted and Draco scowled. Harry couldn't help but grin, remembering the very first time he caught his first snitch. It was against Slytherin and because of his lucky catch, they had won the game. He always remembered giving a little bit more effort during Gryffindor vs. Slytherin games because he felt the need to show off in front of them. His pride got the best of him, and thinking about it now seemed very silly.

"Almost all of them Potter…" Draco rolled his eyes.

Hermione smirked as she turned towards Scorpius. "Did he also tell you he was turned into a ferret during his fourth year?"

Ron and Harry immediately started laughing, but Draco merely looked horrified. Astoria's eyes widened and Scorpius seemed to be silent with shock.

"A ferret? You were turned into…a ferret?" Scorpius asked laughing, his cheeks flushing pink as he lost breath. "How come you never told me that!"

"Yes sweetie…why did you never tell us that?" Astoria asked, a sweet taunting smile on her face and Draco glared at Hermione. She merely gave him sarcastic smile and Ginny was trying hard to suppress a giggle.

"I…It's not exactly something I'm proud of okay?" Draco mumbled angrily. James was patting Scorpius on the back for he had suddenly started spluttering for breath and Rose's face was red from laughing as Scorpius flailed his arms around wildly.

"Pay back for those fangs you gave me…Draco." Hermione said stiffly and Draco looked at her with shock.

"That was an accident! It was meant to get Potter!" he argued, but she ignored it.

"Malfoy…the amazing bouncing ferret." Ron stated with a satisfied smirk, making Hermione giggle.

"Why are you guys all ganging up on me?" Draco frowned.

"Revenge." They all stated at the same time with grins. Draco laughed softly and pursed his lips.

Suddenly though, a strange feeling seemed to have taken over his body. He felt as though his back were being pushed forward, almost as if a hand had taken him by the collar. He coughed and stood up in panic for his right arm had gone numb, and then half his face. He was apparating, slowly, but how could he be? He had nothing in mind except for the panic running through his brain.

"Astoria." He said his eyes wide. He turned to her and she had stood up too.

"Draco, what's wrong?" she asked quickly and Harry had stood up as well. Everyone seemed to have silenced themselves. Draco was leaving, he could feel it. And he knew if he resisted, he would definitely splinch half his body.

"I…I'm.." he tried to say, but it was to late. "Astoria!"

And with that, Draco Malfoy had disappeared with the usual loud cracking sound of apparition.

"Dad!" Scorpius yelled out in shock, his face pale. He went beside his mother, whom had been staring at the spot to where Draco was, her eyes tearing. She looked up at Harry with alarm.

"What just happened?" she demanded, her dark raven hair falling dramatically onto her shoulders as she walked up to Harry. He tried to utter an explanation, but how could he if he didn't understand himself?

"I don't know. He…he…" Harry stuttered and Astoria pursed her lips.

"Yes, he just apparated, but where is he? He did not want to go!" she cried out in panic and Hermione winced at the volume of her voice.

"How am I supposed to know?" Harry said back sharply. "If I knew then I would tell you, but I have never seen that kind of magic before." He looked over to Hermione, but she merely shook her head.

"I've never heard of forced apparition before. I mean…I suppose I could look it up, but I would definitely remember something like that in my spell books." She explained and Astoria gave out an angry cry.

Her husband could be anywhere right now. He did not want to go, that's for sure she reasoned as she recalled the terror in his eyes. They had never left each other's side even since they were dating, and now that he's disappeared it was as if he had stolen half her soul with him. She was scared, no scared wasn't the word for it, she was extremely frightened at this point. Already, many horrible thoughts have gone through her head. Scorpius held his mother's hand in comfort. He too was in a state of terror. He had never seen his father look so scared.

"What if they had taken him?" Astoria whispered. Her tears had stopped, but the expression on her face was more pitiful than ever.

"Who?" Ron asked with frustration. "Who could possibly?"

"I don't know! The one who summoned him!" she cried back. Sighing, she tried to calm herself.

Rose, James and Albus all looked at each other in discomfort. Something was terribly wrong, they knew, but did not dare ask.

"We'll find him." Harry said firmly, looking at Astoria right in the eyes. "Draco is a pretty good wizard. He has his wand. I'm sure, wherever he is; he can take care of himself." Though he said it with fake confidence, the doubt in his mind could not be stronger.

"What's going on?" everyone turned towards the kitchen to reveal Lily and Hugo in the doorway, sandwiches in their hands and a curious expression on their faces. Harry looked at his daughter helplessly. He had no idea how to answer.


End file.
